


Talvez se

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Nos dias bons, Malaya conseguia não pensar sobre cenários hipotéticos.





	Talvez se

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What-ifs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827099) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #034 - maybe (talvez).

Nos dias bons, Malaya conseguia não pensar sobre cenários hipotéticos. Talvez se Carla nunca tivesse tido câncer, talvez se ter um filho não fosse tão importante para Carla, talvez se a prioridade de Malaya tivesse sido uma família, não sua carreira, talvez se Carla não tivesse escolhido um bebê ao invés de sua vida, talvez se tivessem tentado um pouco mais, as coisas tivessem funcionado entre elas. Mas nenhuma dessas coisas aconteceu, e era tarde demais para tudo o que podia ser e não foi. Nos dias bons, conseguia não pensar sobre isso, mas nem todos os dias eram bons.


End file.
